


Grand Budapest Doghouse

by Lydi_A



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>진짜 호텔에서 보석으로 대금이 가능한진 잘 모르겠어요. 아마 안될거에요...8D</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

연륜이 묻어나는 금발의 남성은 지치고 피곤해 보였다. 무슈 구스타프는 각이 잡힌 걸음세로 보았을 때 그가 군인이 아닐까 추측했다. 베테랑 콘시어지의 직감으로 그는 남자가 대화를 원하지 않는다는 것을 파악하고 간단하게 안내를 마쳤다. 가타부타 자신의 용건만 말하는 남자가 안내받은 방을 대충 훑어보더니 별다른 질문 없이 방으로 들어갔다. 구스타프가 방문을 전부 닫기도 전에 풀썩- 침대 위로 쓰러지는 소리가 들렸다.

“느낌이 참 묘한데”

지시한 것을 모두 마쳤는지 문앞에서 제로가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 대기하고 있었다.


	2. Mr. bond

 

 제임스 본드는 방황하고 있었다. 오랜 기간 현장을 뛰면서 숱하게 죽을 고비를 넘겼지만, 이번에는 정말로 죽는 줄 알았다. 언제나 제임스 본드를 예의 주시하는 행운의 여신 덕분에 간신히 생명만 부지했지, 엉망진창이었다.

-표적이 명확하지 않습니다!

-그냥 쏴버려!

 젊은 여자와 원숙하고 허스키한 여자의 목소리가 쨍하게 부딪혔다가 파스스 바스러지는 것이 반복됐다. 쇄골 아래 총상에선 일부러 파편을 빼지 않았다. 복직할 때 성분 분석을 요구할 예정이었다. 몸 안에 남은 금속은 욱신거림과 이물감을 동반했다. 그는 언젠가 MI6로 돌아가야 했지만, 지금은 복잡한 생각은 집어치우고 싶었다. 본드는 해변에서 저를 주운 여인을 품에 안고 살내음을 맡았다.

 제임스 본드가 다시 영국으로 발걸음을 옮기는 데에는 영국 본부의 폭탄 테러가 지대한 영향을 미쳤다. 주인이 공격당하는 사실을 인지한 개는 좋든 싫든 간에 그 원인을 물어뜯어야만 했다.

 

“007 REPORTING FOR DUTY”

 

본드가 M의 집에 잠입하여 뒤늦은 복귀신고를 했을 땐 이미 그의 재산이 처분된 뒤였다.

 

“연락을 미리 하지 그랬나?”

 

 M의 빈정거림에는 가시가 박혀있었다.

 본드는 호텔을 찾기 전에 자신의 물건을 보관해 놓았다는 창고에 먼저 들렀다. 집까지 팔린 마당에 계좌를 사용할 수 있을 리가 만무했으므로 값어치가 있는 물건을 찾아야 했다. 창고를 관리하는 직원이 본드를 보며 얼이 빠진 얼굴을 했다.

 

“열어주겠나?”

 

 본드가 형식적인 말을 떼자 그제야 그는 허둥지둥 문을 열어주었다. 정리가 잘된 내부에서 자신의 물건을 손쉽게 찾은 그는 값비싸고 휴대가 용이한 물건들을 솎아냈다. 주로 명품 시계 라거나 백금으로 된 넥타이핀 같은 것들이었다. 본드가 물건을 챙기고 나오자 아직 당황한 기색이 역력한 직원이 어렵게 말이 붙여왔다.

 

 “사…살아계셨네요.”

 

 본드는 대답 대신 그의 어깨를 손으로 가볍게 툭 쳤다

 

***

 

 이곳에 이런 호텔이 있었던가?

 본드는 호텔 로비를 지나치면서 자문했다. 답은 나오지 않았고 대신 아주 이상한 기분이었다. 커다랗게 로비보이라고 쓰인 모자를 쓴 애송이와 금발에 말쑥하게 생긴 콘시어지가 그를 카운터로 안내했다.

 

 “보석으로 대금이 가능합니까?”

 

 본드가 묻자 콘시어지가 바로 사람을 불렀다. 감별사로 보이는 사람이 본드가 건넨 보석을 돋보기로 이모저모 살펴보고선 고개를 끄덕였다. Okay 싸인이었다. 긴장감이 풀리면서 피로가 급하게 몰려들었다. 콘시어지가 친근하게 말을 걸어왔는데 본드는 피로감으로 그가 하는 얘기를 인지하지 못했다.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 진짜 호텔에서 보석으로 대금이 가능한진 잘 모르겠어요. 아마 안될거에요...8D


End file.
